Giving it to the master
by Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
Summary: Mohinder and Peter decide it's time for there master Sylar to step into there shoes. Mohinder/Sylar/Peter


Title:Giving it to the master

Pairing: Peter/Sylar/Mohinder

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylar stared at the forms in front of him. His lovers Peter Petrelli and Mohinder Surresh, both very much naked and hard. The serial killer was very happy at this. He had been away from there apartment for much to long. Busy at his clock shop with a very hefty order for repaired rolexes.

Mohinder slinked over to his side " Weve missed you so much these past few days " he whispered into the taller mans ear. Sylar grinned his hands wandering over Mohinders exposed form. Peter appeared behind him suddenly and started sucking on the back of his neck. Sylar gasped feeling his pants becoming unbearaly tight.

" And in the time weve been thinking, havent we Peter? " asked Mohinder as he pulled Sylars T-shirt over his head and off.

" Yes we have " agreed Peter kissing down Sylars back, tasting pale flesh.

" Thinking about what? " asked Sylar he fumbled with his pants till he remembered he had telekinesis and ripped them off along with his boxers. His 12-inch cock rock hard. Mohinder smiled wickedly as he reached around to grabb at Sylars ass at the same moment Peter did.

" Oh this and that ". It didnt take a genius to figure out what they meant and the result made Sylar freeze. All throught there relationship Sylar had always been the top fucking Peter and Mohinder and sometimes at the same time with the aid of a manipulated dildo. But now here they were suggesting a switch in roles.

" Please Sylar " Peter pouted He rubbed Sylars right ass cheek while Mohinder rubbed the left " We really want this, I promise well make you feel real good ".

" More then good " Mohinder breathed an inch away from Sylars mouth " Nirvana ". Sylar would be lying if he said he had never been curious about the pleasure Peter and Mohinder felt when he fucked them. He supposed it was time to satisfy that curiousity.

He smiled at " Alright, but just this once ". Mohinder smiled in a way that told Sylar the indian man held doubht but that thought was soon gone the moment Mohinders lips pressed against his. Sylar immediately opened his mouth allowing Mohinders tongue in. THey kissed feverishly tasting the very life of each other. Mohinder suddenly moved back, but Peter was quickly there to take his place. He kissed Sylar teasingly, sucking on the taller mans lower lip. Sylar allowed Peter to pull him toward the bed.

Suddenly Peter vanished and Sylar was soved face first onto the bed. " Ready Sylar? " asked Mohinder. Sylar looked back over his shoulders and his eyes widened. He had never noticed how...hung Peter and Mohinder were. Mohinder was sporting an 11.5-inch beer can thick cock. Peter's was 11-inches long, but thicker then Mohinders. Funny the things you miss, like super hung lovers.

" Relax Sylar, were going to prepare you for this " assured Peter, stroking himself. Sylar nodded positioned himself planting his feet on the ground, bending over the bed, giving the other two perfect access to his ass.

Sylar heard the familiar sound of lube being uncapped. being slathered on digits. He felt hands running over his back and between his crack and teasing his hole. Sylar took a deep breath as the first finger pushed the tight ring of muscle. Sylar squirmed abit. It felt strange beyond words to Sylar. A second finger soon followed the first one a third on its heels. It was starting to burn slightly, a tiny pain the was appearing in his ass, but the pain was immediately eclipsed when the fingers hit something in Sylar.

The killer arched his back and moaned " Oh god what was that? ".

Peter and Mohinder chuckled " That was your prostate " he continued fingering Sylars hole. Hitting that same spot over, and over again. Sylar pressed his head against the mattres, clenching the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. It felt so good, so very good. He started rocking back, fucking himself on Mohinders fingers. Just as he was really starting to get into it the fingers were gones. He turned his head to tell Mohinder to put his fingers back before he killed them only to see Peter kneeling behind him. The empath grinned and grabbed Sylars ass cheeks parting them.

Sylars head was turned back to the front by Mohinder, who had crawled onto the bed. Mohinder was kneeling in front of Sylar stroking his erection. Sylar quickly grabbed the big dick the swallowed it down his throat. Peters tongue licked around his entrance abit before going in for the kill. Sylar moaned around Mohinders cock as Peter ate him out. Mohinders cock slipped out of his mouth.

" Oh fuck Petrelli, eat my fucking ass " Sylar moaned before he was muffled by Mohinders cock again. The indian man moan, he couldnt belive the plan was actualy working. He hadnt really thought Sylar would go along with all of this, yet here he was. Peter was enjoying the taste of Sylars hole as he continued rimming.

Mohinder decided Sylar was more then ready. He pulled out of Sylars mouth and climbed off the bed. Sylar shivered in anticipation as Peter moved from his ass and Mohinder and stood behind him. The genetisist gripped Sylars hips firmly, alighning his cock to Sylars puckered hole. Sylar gritted his teeth as Mohinder pushed into him , his fat cock head pushing past the tight ring of muscle. Sylar immediately felt a wave of pain wash over him. He fought back a scream and forced himself to relax. Mohinder moaned, Sylar was so tight and hot it took all his self control to keep from cumming.

Sylar was taking deep breaths, keeping perfectly still as Mohinder pushed deeper and deeper inside him till he felt the indian mans balls met his rump. Sylar felt Peter running a reasuring hand over his back. Mohinder, deciding Sylar was more then ready he started to pull out, not an easy feat. When his head was barely still in Mohinder thrust back in, he repeated this till he built up a steady rhythm. Sylar was steadily adjusting to Mohinders large cock. The sensation was turning from painful to pleasurable. Suddenly Mohinders cock brushed against Sylars prostate.

" Oh fuck! " Sylar cried out arching his back.

Mohinder grinned and started pounding into Sylar, hitting his prostate hard and precisely. It wasnt long before Sylar was screaming. He couldnt belive he was getting fucked and that it felt so good " _Why the hell didnt I try this sooner?! " _he thought distantly before all form of thought was destroyed by Mohinders monster cock. Mohinder grunted, he slammed into the taller man harder and harder, his balls slapping against Sylars ass.

Sylars body was drenched in sweat, he moaned louder and louder. He was now pushing back against Mohinder, calling a crie out of the man. Mohinder leaned forward to bite down on Sylars shoulder fucking him harder. This did it for Sylar, he yelled out cumming hard all over the bed. His ass clenched at Mohinders prick. Mohinder thrust one last time and shot his load in the killers ass. They collapsed onto the bed breathing hard.

" Christ that was good " stated Sylar when his breathing had calmed down he feel that Mohinder was still hard inside him.

" Mohinder don't be greedy. It's my turn " said Peter as he stroked himself. Mohinder lazily pulled out and moved away. Peter stepped up and easily flipped Sylar onto his back. Grinning down at the pale man he eagerly raised Sylars legs onto his shoulders.

" I hope your ready Sylar cause I fuck waaay HARDER then Mohinder does ". Gone was the caring nurse, he was a man now, a man who wanted to fuck.

Sylar shivered in anticipation, Peters cock was thicker then Mohinders and almost rivaled his own in length. His ass was itching to have it inside him, and he was more then aware that Peters enhanced strength would make this a fuck worthy of rememorance. Peter pushed into Sylars open hole metting only a little resistance, due to Mohinders cum. Sylar moaned as he was penetrated, Peters thickness stretching his walls out further. Peter gripped Sylars hips and bucked forward pushing the remainder of his cock in and hitting Sylars prostate in the process. Sylar was barely able to get a moan out before Peter pulled out and thrust back into him harder.

Peter pounded into Sylar with increasinly stronger strokes, his big dick working the killers ass over. Sylars was delirious with pleasure, he wanted more and was not unabashed to mention this. " HARDER PETER FUCK ME HARDER, AND ROUGHER FOR CHRIST SAKE!! ". Peter grinned with a wicked look in his eyes and kicked it up a notch, he started slamming into Sylar so hard that his whole bodie shook and the bed lurched headboard banging against the wall.

Mohinder watched them with glazed eyes, he had no idea Peter could be so brutal. He seemed to be using nearly all of his strength to fuck Sylar. Not that Sylar was complaining, Peter leaned forward pressed against Sylars cock.

They kissed tongues dueling between there lips. Sylar feels his body tensing, his orgasm is Grunts in pleasure. He can feel his own orgasm as well but he is determined that Sylar cums first. He pulls out of Sylar then flips the man flat on his stomache. Without missing a beat he covers Sylars bodie with his own, slipping his pulsating member back in.

From that point on the only sounds to be heard in the apartment were the sounds of Sylars screams of extreme pleasure as Peter drilled his ass. There wet bodies slapped against the other in there wild dance of lust. One last strike to his prostate sent Sylar over the edge, he came again and Peter ejacullated soon after. Peter lay heavily against Sylar, both gasping fo air. Peter pulled out and Sylar groaned at the loss.

Sylar lay there, there aftermath of his orgasm still rocking his lower bodie. His ass was unbeliveably sore and he would be walking odd for the next couple of days, but really who cares?

Syla suddenly felt a shifting of weight on the bed. He looked up to see Mohinder grinnging at him, hard cock in hand, he gestures that Sylar should get off the bed. Sylar is curious but does as asked. Not without a bit of acheyness but Peter steps forward to assist him. Mohinder then lays on his back and gripps his hard member. Sylar instantly gets what he's driving towards and hops back on the bed. He straddles Mohinders hips and sinks down on the genetisit monster cock.

" Oh fuck Mohinder. God your huge! ". Mohinder gripped Sylars pale hips and started thrusting up. Slow steady movements that had Sylar panting, but he gradualy shifted to harder quicker strokes until he was slamming Sylar down onto his dick rapidly. Sylars ass locked and unlocked around Mohinders cock send trills of pleasure through him. Sylar, not one for complete submission started moving on his own in counter to Mohinder. He bounced up and hard, making Mohinder hit his sweet spot again and again.

Sylar was so caught in in his pleasure that he failed to notice that Peter had slipped on to the bed. Hemoved so that he was right behind Sylar. He lubed he cock up till it glistened. He couldnt belive what he and Mohinder were about to do. It was so exciting.

Sylar felt Mohinder cease his movements and gripped his hips to stop Sylars. He glared down at Mohinder demanding to know why he'd stoped when suddenly he felt something poking against his ass. He turned around to see Peter smirking at him. Comprehension dawned on Sylar but it was to late. Peter aligned his cock and pushed in alongside Mohinder till he was all the way in.

Sylar's entire bodie froze. Pain and pleasure dueled through his body for ran his tongue along Sylars wet back to assist tthe pleasure. Mohinder massaged his balls. Slowly but steadily the two men began to move. It was strange at first. having two cocks in his ass. But as they continued Sylar began feeling something, he was sure he should categorize it as pleasure for it felt much stronger. He wasnt sure how, but both brushed his prostate at the same time. Sylar let out such a scream of pleasure that it would have been impossible that the whole city hadnt heard.

Peter and Mohinder through self control out the window and started fucking Sylar in earnest. They pounded his hot tight ass as hard as they could. Sylar screamed, and moaned moved his body wildy. The bed shook violently smashing against the wall. Peter plowed Sylar without Mercy his strength in full use. Mohinder bucked up into Sylar to the limits of his body. There bed was soaked through with there sweat.

" OH FUUUUUUCCCKKK YEEESSS, HARDER FUCK ME HARDER!! " Sylar screamed out.

Peter angled his hips and slammed into Peter with such power that the bed collapsed, Sylar roared cumming hard. He came all over Mohinder and himself, but still kept moving, determined to make the two men cum. Mohinder came next he buried himself as deep in Sylar as he could and groaned his climax. Peter took the longest still hammering . Sylar felt himself get hard instantly and started jacking his cock in time with Peters thrust. Peter could stand it no longer, h started cumming still thrusting. Sylar came again his body shaking from the force of it. When theyd all finished Peter lazily pulled out and rolled Sylar off Mohinder.

They lay on the brokn bed side by side. The apartment reeked of intense sex.

Sylar first the first to speak " We are doing that again "

Peter and Mohinder grinned at each other " Whatever you say master "

END


End file.
